


Tomorrow

by MikasButt



Series: Kouao week 2015 [4]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4618026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikasButt/pseuds/MikasButt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything would be okay, Aoba knows this.<br/>(KouAo Week "Marriage" prompt)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow

Tomorrow was the big day. Tomorrow would be the day that both Aoba, and Koujaku's lives would change forever. But for now, they lay down on their shared bed, in each other's arms, their legs tangled together, and Aoba's head rested under Koujaku's chin. 

 

It was peaceful, none of them said a word as they held each other. They didn't have to. Their actions spoke for themselves, and though parts of them were sweaty, and hot, none of them bothered to release one another. It was silent, all for the cicadas that sang outside, and the occasional rustling of the blankets when one of the men may have shifted. 

 

It was nice, for the both of them, their coils were turned off, and they were there, laying on their bed, in each others arms. It had started off as an attempt to fall asleep, but the both of them were far too excited, and nervous to do so. They then talked for a while, about how tomorrow might go, and what they would do afterwards. Finally, they retired to just holding each other in silence, words weren't always required with them, they enjoyed sitting together in silence, just as much as inquiring about the world, and its many wonders. 

 

The silence was short lived, however. When Koujaku pulled away to look down at Aoba's face, a smile clearly present on his own. 

 

"I love you, Aoba" Koujaku had said, placing his scarred hand on Aoba's cheek. 

 

Aoba smiled, then moved up to gently press his lips to Koujaku's, lingering there for what seemed like an eternity, before he finally pulled away, his eyes meeting Koujaku's. 

 

"I love you too" Aoba said, a smile pulling to his lips. He then moved closer to Koujaku, his arm draping over Koujaku's side, his head resting once again, under Koujaku's chin. 

 

Everything was just how it should be, and tomorrow, their lives would be different, and they were to marry, nothing would go wrong, they were sure of it. 

 

It would be perfect. 

 

No matter what.


End file.
